A rapid yeast identification system is being developed by Analytab Products, Inc., which may allow the identification of clinically significant yeast isolates other than Candida albicans in a matter of hours rather than days (C. albicans can already be rapidly identified by means of a germ tube test). We plan to run a large number of clinical isolates of yeasts, already identified by established methods, through the system to assess the accuracy with which identifications can be made.